


The things you said

by Golden_chalk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Churchphobia, Homophobia, LGBT, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Not much fluff though, Plot, Sad Nico, Sad Will, Will is Christian, broken trust, headcanons, self phobia, smart Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/pseuds/Golden_chalk
Summary: Nico finds out the Will is christian and he doesn’t know how to feel about. Will is hurt that his close friend wouldn’t support him. What will they do?





	The things you said

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old fanfic of mine but I think it has a good message. As a member of the LGBT community I can tell you there is a lot of christian hate, and I know because I am also christian. I have been told multiple times by the LGBT community to pick a side or to stop believing in a God that hates me. People have called me stupid and an idiot and its not okay. So ya this fanfic focuses mostly on that cause their needs to be more religious LGBT representation out there.

Nico stared at the necklace that dangled from Will's neck. The symbol almost seemed alien around here and he never expected Will to be wearing it. 'Maybe its a fashion choice.' Nico thought. He knew that a necklace like this would be 'normal' with some fashion trends.

" Why are you staring?" Will asked as he gently place a hand on Nico's knee. His eyes looked worried, like the sunshine boy could sense something was wrong.

" I was just looking at your necklace." Nico said as normally as he could. He was hoping to get a explanation about why he was wearing the fashion piece.

Will looked down at his necklace and chuckled. " This old thing? A youth pastor gave it to me a few years back." He said. " I was going through a lot and he helped me out. He got this for me." Will smiled and played with the cross necklace.

Nico grabbed a pillow from the bunk they were sitting on. He lightly tapped it out of nervousness. Why was he nervous?

  " You were a Christian ?" He asked him as if were a thing of the past. A old memory and piece of history. Certainly after all he had learned about the world he couldn't be religious. Atleast not in that way.

Will shook his head. " No, I am still Christian. It took some thinking sure, but I ended up deciding that our parents are just deities. They aren't all powerful like the real God." Will could feel the fear bubbling in his chest. He was so used to having everyone know he was religious. He grew up that way, yet now in Camp Half-blood he kept forgetting that barely anyone knew. He didn't even tell his closest friend something so important. He just assumed he knew.

Nico just shook his head " I thought you were bisexual. Why do you believe in a God that hates you?" Nico felt himself getting defensive. He felt all the harsh language said about him by the church coming back, 'Faggots will go rot in hell' and 'These sodomites are ruining the country' and 'they are sinful perverts'.

" I can be bi and still Christian." He said getting up from the bunk. " And God doesn't hate me. " Will glared at Nico. He thought Nico would be a bit more understanding than this. He thought Nico would support him.

Nico shook his head, " Will have you heard the things Christians have said about people like us? The bible says God hates us!" Why did Nico care so much? Maybe it was because he couldn't believe Will could be part of the group that said those awful things?

Will scoffed, he was offended and hurt. He thought that Nico would understand but he was proven wrong. "Just because people say it doesn't mean its what I believe. Also the Bible never says that! Stop assuming that stuff is true just because someone told you so!" 

Nico rolled his eyes, " What about that verse that says a man shall not lie with a man or some shit?" 

Will ran his fingers through his hair and looked like he was about to rip it out, " Nico, that verse was mistranslated. That verse originally said man and boy. It wasn't referring to homosexuality." He was trying his best to not let his anger show but it was hard. He has to remind himself about where Nico came from and the things he must have gone through.

Nico's mind was swarmed with questions but instead of taking a deep breath he decided to start yelling the questions at Will. His anger showing- no it wasn't anger it was betrayal.

" You are literally the son of a greek God! You really think that someone else made this Universe? Do you just not believe your Dad is real? You just pretend not to see the shit going on around us!" Nico yelled at Will.

Will was still trying to stay calm but it was hard with Nico yelling at him. " If our Parents are truly Gods then why do they die if people forget about them? Why do they forget about us? Why don't they love their children? Why do they leave us for dead? Why do they have us so we can fight their battles? If they were the true gods how come they don't give a crap about us Nico!" 

Will broke a bit. He yelled at Nico, he was trying not be angry but it was just so hard. He couldn’t understand why Nico was so defensive. He thought that Nico had fought enough battles that he wouldn’t be the cause of someone else’s.

Nico was now yelling in Italian. "Sei stupido! Sei una tana! Che altro ti devi dire?" 

Jason walked into the Hades cabin to hear this delightful yelling. " Whats going on?" He asked stepping in between the two. 

" I was about to leave. " Will said as he headed to the front door. "Tell your friend he should research stuff before he goes and starts yelling at people." He said loud enough for Nico to hear before slamming the door.

Jason turned to Nico " You got him pretty pissed off." He said " What happened?" He asked as he put a helping hand on Nicos shoulder.

" Will just told me he was Christian. I mean, how stupid is that?" Nico told him. " I mean has he even seen this place. I don't understand how he can believe in that stuff."

Jason looked at Nico “So your telling me you yelled at him for being religious?” He was staring at him in disbelief, “Nico what the heck?” 

Jasons senses told him that Nico was not going to be able to dig himself out of this hole he made. Not with out his advice at least.

" This is mostly about Will being Bi isn't it?” Jason asked.

" Don't even get me started on the logic of that-" Nico started but Jason covered his mouth.

" Nico, I cant imagine the half of what you have gone through, but you would think that after going through so much you would be a bit more understanding. I mean everyone has their own beliefs, and we should respect that. If Wills beliefs aren’t hurting yours then why do you care so much?" Jason took his hand off Nico's mouth before proceeding with his speech. " But Nico, times have changed. I know its weird and I know back then a person like Will would be unheard of. Though today people are more accepting, so why can't you accept Will? Its not like he is forcing you to believe what he does." 

Nico sat in silence for a moment. " Oh shit." He said as it finally set in " I really fucked up." 

Jason patted his friends back. " You did. You majorly fudged up." 

Nico shook his head, “ I just...” he was at a loss of words, “I guess I just couldn’t believe he was associated with that. I just remembered the times were I heard about cops knocking down doors to catch people like me. Saying they would hunt us down like we were some game animal and the church condoned it. It did do anything to stop it. I just never viewed it as anything but hateful.”

Jason nodded, “Things are so much better now Nico. Churches are starting to see how wrong they have been, heck, the Pope said that its okay and he’s the Pope.”

Nico nodded as it was all making sense to him now. He was seeing just how awful he had been. How hurtful he was being, just like the kind of people he said he was against.

" I have to go say sorry to Will. He is never going to forgive me for this." Nico said as he ran out the door. 

He walked into the Apollo cabin and only saw a few campers when he opened the door. "Where is Will?"

" The Lake. He said he was going to think about some stuff. "A small eleven year old boy replied.

A slightly older blue eyed girl shushed him. " Will said not to tell Nico where he was!"

The boy nodded " Actually Will went for a hike. He said you should take one too."

Nico decided to ignore the rude comment Will had left for him. He walked to the lake and saw Will reading a book.

" Will,” Nico said as he sat by Will.

Will closed the book which turned out to be a Bible, “Nico anything you are about to say I have already heard. I have ether heard it from a angry christian or and angry gay guy that for some reason thinks I lied to them just because Im christian.”

" I am sorry.” Nico was quiet before words started to form. " The truth is I was scared and I took it out on you."

Will paused and his eyes softened. He looked at his bible and then at Nico, “Nico, I understand I really do, but you have to understand that I hear that stuff all the time. I constantly feel like I am under attack from two important parts of myself. People from both sides telling me that I can’t be myself. I really liked you Nico. I thought I could trust you. I thought you wouldn’t be like the other guys I have seen and you would understand that I can’t give up this part of myself. I guess I was wrong.”

" Will I really like you too." Nico said. “I couldn’t handle it at that moment. I have only ever seen the church as something that hates me. I never even knew that you could be both.”

Will opened his bible again and flipped to a sticky noted page, “ This verse helped me through a lot. It says ‘If the world hated ye; Know that it hated me before it hated ye.” He gave a small smile to Nico. “ Basically it means that the whole world may say your crazy but as long as I love him thats all that matters.” 

He then continued to talk, “I actually have done something similar to what you did today Nico, except the opposite. I was so self hating that I yelled at my church friend that came out to me. I told her she was wrong and that she should repent for her sins. We didn’t talk for a year after that, until I called her and was a blubbering mess because surprise, I was bisexual. She was the only person I could trust to tell, and she listened and she understood and now we are friends to this day.”

He put his hand on Nico's shoulder and gave a weak smile " The point is I forgive you Nico, but I cant trust you right now. I know you like me but I can’t just forget about this even though I want to. I just need that level of trust.” 

Nico nodded " Of course." He told him. 

•••

Six months had passed since that day. Him and Will built their relationship up again. It took awhile but after a bit Will started to confide in Nico again. He began telling him how he felt again. It was starting to get back to normal.

" Nico,” Will asked one day as him and Nico were by the lake.

“ Ya,” Nico responded while still looking at the people canoeing by.

“ Can I hold your hand?” He asked. Nico looked at him with a smile. He nodded.

Will put his hand over Nicos and it made Nico feel warm and fuzzy inside. He felt like this was right.

Nico then moved over closer to Will and gently rested his head on his shoulders.

This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this was old and not the best but I hope that some of you guys could relate or you could understand how saying certain things can hurt.


End file.
